


Of Fire and Stars: Royai AU

by TheTruthOfYourDespair



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Angst, Death, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Loss, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-23 04:29:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9640829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTruthOfYourDespair/pseuds/TheTruthOfYourDespair
Summary: "You, my dear, are made of fire and stars. You're a force to be reckoned with, but are oh so beautiful and fragile. And that's why I love you."





	1. Chapter 1

Avicii- You Make Me

Avicii- Addicted to You

Avicii- Liar Liar 

Son Lux- Alternate World

Bastille- Fake It

Echos ft. Nightcall- Rainfall

Marcus Warner- Ends of the Earth

T.T.L- Deep Shadow (vocal version)

Enrique Iglesias- Bailando

Song Masher- Dark Horse/My Songs Know What You Did in the Dark (Katy Perry & Fall Out Boy)

Halsey- Ghost

Lindsey Stirling- Lost Girls

Tracey Chattaway- Nightsky

Coldplay- A Sky Full of Stars

Synthetic Epiphany ft. CoMa- Inhale

Imagine Dragons- Believer

Johannes Bornlöf- As the Curtains Fall

Amber Run- Spark

Jon Bellion- Guillotine

Hozier- Arsonist's Lullaby


	2. No Harm in Asking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A turn of fate on an ordinary night in an ordinary bar in East City brings a military colonel and a stage singer together...

Chaotic days at work usually ensued with a desire to reside home and sleep for an eternity. However, on this particular night, Roy Mustang and Jean Havoc were bursting with energy; a need to drink and be merry. 

After some thought, Havoc suggested that he and his superior go into the lit-up city to enjoy some music and glass (or two) of alcohol. They both quickly returned home to change into something more suave and appropriate, and then met at a popular bar called 'Alternate World.' Roy had never visited before, but relied on Havoc's experience of the place to paint an image of a bar that was of the best standards. 

When the two arrived, the place was cramped and the buzz of loud chattering refused to cease. Men in black tuxedos with mirror-like shoes danced with women, who wore dresses of all sorts of styles and colours. It was hypnotic, rainbow frenzy that Roy felt like he could get used to. 

Havoc found a table near to the stage, where the evening entertainment was taken place. He was glad to sit down and soak in the bustling atmosphere and not have to worry about anything else, especially work. But before he could do so, he had to go to the bar and order drinks. Roy decided that he would take the same as his companion- whiskey of the finest quality. 

While Havoc was away, Roy finally let out a breath of relief. He had needed a night like his since as far as he could remember. He hadn't had chance to take a proper break or holiday from work in a good while; paperwork upon paperwork had mounted up over time, along with the field work that he had been obliged to take part in. 

Havoc returned quicker than either of them had anticipated. He set the two glasses of whiskey on the table before sitting down in his chair with a huff. He then smiled, visibly unwinding. 

"Finally nice to be human, huh, Chief?" He crowed. "It's a nice getaway from the slave force they're driving in the military."

Roy laughed, agreeing. "Sure is. It's a shame we can't do it more often."

"I'd kill to lighten the workload and to get more days off."

"It's unfortunate," he replied taking a sip of his bittersweet whiskey, the golden liquid tingling his tongue. "No matter what you or say, Havoc, you won't get your wish."

Havoc frowned. "I know, I know. But I can still dream, right?"

"If you like. I've never been inclined to dreaming, however I'll let let loose tonight and- as you say- be more human."

Roy's companion grinned. "That's the spirit! That whiskey will do you good too. Maybe another glass later?"

"Certainly. But if I have too many then I don't think it'll have done me much good when I wake with a headache."

"Well, it's a good job it's your day off tomorrow."

"I guess two glasses won't hurt."

"What about three?"

"Don't push it, Havoc."

The two continued to sip at their drinks while making light conversation and listening to wonderful music that played throughout the night. It don't take long for them to get through the first round of whiskey and Havoc volunteered to get the next one. As he left, Roy turned his attention to the stage. 

A woman stood at its centre as she sung with a glorious voice. She was indescribably beautiful. With ruby lips, long, loose golden hair, soft tawny eyes that were expertly lined and shadowed by pale silver, a scarlet-red bodycon dress that showed off her slim, curved figure, and a pair of diamond-laced heels, she was utterly irresistible. Plenty of the men watching her sing had their eyes on her, and Roy could certainly understand why. She was by far the most gorgeous woman he had ever laid eyes upon and felt as though he was in the presence of a goddess. Her incredible voice was just an added bonus, he thought. 

"God, she's good," Havoc said surely, fiddling with his lighter. "But I'm sorry to say, Chief, that she's probably already got herself a boyfriend."

"If true, I wouldn't be shocked," Roy replied, gazing down at the whiskey that was left in his glass as if it would hold the solutions to his issues. "But what makes you think I'm interested?"

"Forgive me, sir, but it's not hard to tell. The look in your eye says it all."

"And you happen to be an expert?"

"I'd like to think so," he chuckled proudly, causing Roy to roll his eyes inwardly. Havoc was always the flirtatious type, but never had much luck in getting a girl. His longest relationship had lasted five months (Roy had kept count) and was devastated every time one ended. After a while, Roy no longer had any sympathy to Havoc as he already knew the outcome of his next relationship before it even occurred. 

"So...?" Prompted Havoc, tapping his fingers impatiently against his glass. 

"So what?" Roy questioned. 

His subordinate raised his eyebrows knowingly, a wordless answer that eventually clicked with Roy. 

"Like you say, she's probably already with someone," he shrugged, earning a frown from Havoc. "But I suppose there's no harm in asking, right?"

Havoc smiled. "Either you've drunk too much already or you're exceptionally brave," he said, somewhat wide-eyed at the previous comment. 

"To be honest, I'm not sure which one is most accurate, but if I wake up in the morning with a raging headache and regrets then I'll know for sure."

Havoc couldn't help but laugh, proceeding to say: "I didn't think blondes were really your type, sir."

"You'd be surprised."

Roy necked the last of his whiskey before getting to his feet. "Another round of drinks? My turn to buy them this time."

"Sure! Hit me up with the same."

He made his way over to the bar, which was busier than it had been earlier. He managed to squeeze through the crowd of waiting customers to order more whiskey as he had developed a profound taste of it. It was also extraordinary warm, causing Roy to run a hand through his slicked-back hair to made sure it stayed like that, otherwise it's fall over his face like it normally did. 

"You keep pushing your hair back like that and it'll stick down for good."

Amused and surprised, Roy turned to his left where a woman sat, her blue, mirthful eyes gazing at him, while she twirled her raven-coloured hair out of boredom. 

"Makes a change," he replied with a faint smile. "It never sticks down anyway."

"Trust me, it doesn't look as bad you probably think it does," she stated, pausing briefly, then offering Roy her hand. "I'm Adrienne, by the way. Adrienne Barlow; it's nice to meet you."

"Roy Mustang," he responded, taking her hand and shaking it gently. "And likewise."

"Mustang?" Repeated Adrienne. "You work for the military, right?"

"Yeah, I do. How did you-"

"I've heard things about on the radio," she reassured. "Like the other week when you and some General from here in the East put a stop to the riots in New Optain."

"Oh, yes," Roy gave a light chuckle. "Big news, huh?"

"Very," smiled Adrienne. She paused to take a sip of wine. "Are you here with anyone?"

"My friend and colleague. You?"

"My sister. She's gone to the bathroom and left me here. For the third time tonight."

"Yes, sisters are a handful."

Of course, Roy knew all about having 'sisters.' His own were around his age, although most were younger. There was twelve of them in total, all with unique abilities and charming personalities. They took after Madam Christmas in calling him that awful nickname every now and then that he'd been christened with since he was a young child. They teased him with 'Roy-boy' but he'd grown accustomed to it over the years, nothing really minding unless he was around somebody that wasn't part of the 'family.' 

He averted his gaze back to the stage, watching the blonde woman sing with passion and grace. By now, he would have expected her to be even the slightest bit tired, but she showed no signs of exhaustion, only optimistic eyes and a body full of energy. 

"She's good, isn't she?" Adrienne said with a smile. 

"Indeed," he replied simply. "Although, I'll admit to saying that this is the first time I've been here."

"Oh, you're missing out, Colonel. She's a local star; other clubs, bars, and shows are trying to get her to sign with them, but she seems quite content with staying here. To be honest, she practically owns the place, so I'm not surprised that she declined."

Before Roy got a chance to answer, a black-haired woman approached Adrienne. Her hand rested upon her arm as she giggled, causing Adrienne to roll her eyes. 

"See what I mean?" She said to Roy, unimpressed. "Charlotte never was the sensible one."

"Hey! That's a lie!" Her sister exclaimed, smiling brightly. "Don't say you've been drinking without me either."

"How can I when I don't have a drink to consume? There's too many people here anyway, Charlotte, I've already been waiting fifteen minutes."

"Fine. I'll just go back to the bathroom then."

"You're not leaving me again!"

Roy chuckled. His laugh was followed by the bartender leaning over and handing him two glasses of whiskey. 

"There you are, sir. Sorry for the wait," he apologised, stress burning in his cheeks. 

"That's all right," replied Roy, grabbing the glasses. 

"Hey, Adrienne. You didn't say you had a date," Charlotte commented, gesturing to Roy, who had turned his attention back to the two women. 

"He's not my date," Adrienne answered. "We just met five minutes ago."

"Sure... Well, he is better looking than Anton, but I'd prefer a guy with gold hair... Since he's not your date, I'll have a go."

Charlotte mustn't have fully realised that Roy was listening to her. He wasn't taken aback, instead he just laughed. Adrienne's cheeks turned red, her eyes wide in shock. 

"Don't worry, Miss Barlow," he insisted. "Alcohol is an indifferent influence."

"She's had too much to drink," she stated. "I'm sorry about her."

"Don't be. Anyway, I'd best be off. My friend won't appreciate his loneliness."

"Of course," Adrienne spoke quickly. "I'm sorry for keeping you, Colonel."

"No worries. I'll see you around."

As he left, he heard Adrienne speaking rather frantically and irritatedly to Charlotte, who instantly shrugged it off. 

Jean glared at Roy as he approached and sat back in his seat. "Where the hell have you been, Chief?" He questioned. "I thought you'd been kidnapped."

He slid a glass of whiskey over to Havoc, explaining: "there was a long wait at the bar. I don't know if you realised or not, but it's chaos over there. Besides, I was having a conversation with someone."

Havoc raised an eyebrow. "Who?"

"A lovely woman named Adrienne Barlow. Her sister, Charlotte, was there too, and I heard straight from the latter's mouth that she loves a golden-haired man."

His eyes lit up. "Really?"

"I'd hurry up if I were you, though. There's a contender named Anton and from what I heard he was pretty good-looking."

Roy loves to wind Havoc up, especially when it came to women and it was even better considering he was tipsy. 

Havoc paused momentarily before shalom his head as if to abolish the thoughts he was having. "Nevermind me, what about her?"

He pointed inconspicuously to the blonde woman who had caught Roy's eye a while earlier. She had descended the sidesteps of the stage and pushed her way through the crowd of people a stood in a quieter corner of the room. Her eyes scanned around, a content smile tugging on her lips. 

"What about her?" Asked Roy, gazing back to Havoc. 

"Are you gonna ask her out or not?"

"I don't know. Maybe it would be-"

"I'll take that as a 'yes'," interrupted Havoc, suddenly yanking Roy up from his chair, making him desperately wish he'd taken a sip of whiskey before anything else. 

"What are you doing?" He yelled, glad that nobody paid attention since they were all too focused on the new musical act on the stage and the number of drinks they could take tonight. 

"Getting you a date!" Havoc shouted in return, tugging at his arm as they weaved through the ocean of people. "It's about time too. Even Hughes thinks so."

"Don't bring him into this- you'll just encourage him!"

"Live a little!"

"Havoc, no!" Roy exclaimed, attempting to squirm free of his companion's grip, but unfortunately for him, Havoc was far too determined.  

"Come on, Chief!" He retorted, a mischievous smile appearing on his face. "Like you said: there's no harm in asking. Besides, if she rejects you can do anything you like with me."

"Does making you get my tea and coffee for the next month count?" 

"Yes, sir," came the firm reply, although Jean was probably reluctant to say so. He most likely wanted to see his superior make a fool of himself for the sake of entertainment. 

"I bet you can't do it," Havoc added. 

"I bet I can," Roy replied confidently, his attitude switching within mere seconds. He was sure it was the whiskey talking. "Being my barista and five-hundreds cenz says I can get myself a date."

"You're on, Chief!" He grinned, quickly shaking Roy's hand before pushing him forwards- then running off- causing him to stumble at first, but found his feet in the nick of time. Otherwise he would have crashed into-

Roy was finally next to the woman who had captured his attention throughout the entire night. She was even more beautiful up close, especially when she turned to face him, her dazzling eyes widening slightly, shocked to find some random stranger stood before her. Her gaze quickly softened when she picked up on the anxiety that was radiating from Roy. 

"Hello," she said, her red lips forming into a gentle smile. 

"Hey," he replied nervously. 

"Can I help you, sir?" She asked. 

He was flattered to have been talked to in such a polite manner by a random stranger, and was edging towards being the tiniest bit more comfortable. Roy was never really good in these kinds of situations. He colleagues knew him to be the 'womaniser' type of guy, but in reality he wasn't that confident, yet had to at least make an effort. 

His mind came back into focus and cleared his throat before beginning. 

"Well, first off I'd like to say that your singing is just spectacular."

The woman smiled. "Thank you. I appreciate it."

"You're welcome," he smiled in return. "And you've probably heard this a million times already, but secondly... You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen- no exaggeration, just honesty- and I'd be honoured if you would accompany me on a date... I mean, you've probably already got a boyfriend. What was I thinking asking that-"

Her smile widened out of amusement. "Sir, it's okay, don't worry. I'd like to thank you for your compliments; I'm extremely grateful and quite frankly a bit embarrassed-"

Me too, Roy thought awkwardly. 

"-however, I would love to accompany you on a date."

Roy couldn't help but become astonished by her answer, and couldn't be happier by it. Yet some tiny part of him said that she only agreed to his offer because he pitied him. No, he couldn't think like that. He was fortunate that got the outcome he could only have dreamt of and wasn't going to curse things anytime soon. 

"Y-You would? Oh, thank you. I'm Roy, by the way. "Roy Mustang."

"Riza Hawkeye," she introduced. "So, when will it be, handsome?"

Immediately, he felt his cheeks heat up and turn pink. Nervously, he ran a hand through his hair, which to his displeasure, was beginning to fall out of place again. "Here? Next Saturday? At seven?"

"Perfect. It's a date," replied Riza. "I look forward to it."

Relieved, he smiled awkwardly. "Thank you, Miss Hawkeye. I truly appreciate it."

He walked away, still grinning to himself. Just to tease him, Roy would mention anything to Havoc. He would love to see him beg for answers, and he would also love to see him with a cup of coffee first thing in the morning when Roy turned up to work. Oh, how he was going to have fun...


End file.
